


Appetite

by ithinkimawriter (Serial_Writer)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Innuendo, Light Smut, Romance, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serial_Writer/pseuds/ithinkimawriter
Summary: Arthur is feeling down after losing his job. In an effort to ensure he eats, she feeds him herself and finds her thoughts... straying.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Reader, Arthur Fleck & You, Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 9





	Appetite

You knew he was worried. Arthur was so used to taking care of everyone, of _everything_. A part of you assumed that the recent turn of events had simply left him feeling out of his element. He had lost his job a couple of days back for a very idiotic reason, that you had to admit. You weren’t particularly worried. Your job paid well enough to where you didn’t need his income and a part of you was excited at the prospect of him being able to relax. In your eyes, it was like he was finally getting that vacation he deserved. That vacation he had definitely earned after spending the greater part of his life working more than was considered humane.

As you watched him play with his food, elegantly twirling the spaghetti on the fork only to dump it on the other side of the plate, a frown on his lips, you realized he probably didn’t share your views. Instantly, you felt guilty at not considering how he felt and you found yourself scooting your chair closer to his, leaving your plate behind and taking his hands in yours. “Artie, you need to eat. Please?”

He tucked his chin into his partially bare chest; he’d left the first four buttons of his button-up undone and you found yourself mentally scolding yourself as you involuntarily licked your lips at the sight of his smooth flesh. Had he not been so visibly upset, your lips would have found themselves wrapped around a patch of skin by now, marking and marring him.

Arthur sighed and mumbled a soft _‘m not hungry_ as he finally let the fork clatter from his hand. Impossibly so, he pressed his chin further into his chest, hiding the column of his neck from you. A defeated sigh made its way past his lips, so deep and broken that your eyes caught sight of his body shaking under the force of it.

You tsk’d in response and ducked your head in search of his eyes, loving incantations of his name on your lips as you begged him to look at you.

Shyly, his smooth, sea-foam orbs met yours and you gave him an encouraging smile while squeezing his hands tenderly. Warmth spread throughout your chest as his lip quirked up slightly in response and you brought his knuckles up to your lips.

Arthur chuckled and untangled a hand from yours to cradle your cheek, his lips brushing your nose. “You’re so good to me, darling. Too good.”

You scoffed and leaned over to press your lips to his, your legs tangling with his as you tried everything possible to get closer to him but actually climbing over him.

“Not good enough. Please stop worrying?” You began as you tucked a stray curl behind his ear before pecking his cheek. “Something better will come along. Just... allow someone else to take care of things for once? You have always done so much, just relax love.”

Arthur’s eyes met yours, stormy emeralds glossed over with unshed tears, and he hummed with a smile, a telltale sign that he was trying to reign in his laughter. With proper treatment and medication, his affliction wasn’t as prominent nowadays but, it wasn’t like there was a miracle, overnight cure. It was a daily battle and he had been so valiant and strong throughout it all.

“You’ll get tired of me.” He whispered. Had you not been as close to him as you were, you wouldn’t have even heard him say it at all.

Your chest squeezed at the sound of his strained voice, gruff with sadness. His eyes, brimming with tears, left yours to settle on his lap.

“Arthur Fleck.” You murmured, tucking a finger under his chin and you raised his head to meet your eyes once more. “You take that back. I will never, ever get tired of you. The supply of love I have for you is never-ending. You’ll have to run away in the middle of the night and change your name to get rid of me. And even then, my heart will always find you.”

Arthur laughed, soft and melodic, almost like a songbird serenading the skies on a vibrant spring morning.

“I love you, Y/N.”

You wiggled your eyebrows in response with a wide smile on your face before you pulled back slightly to take a hold of his fork.

“You gotta eat. Open wide.” You deadpanned, a snort making its way past your throat as his brows furrowed in confusion.

"You won’t eat on your own so, clearly, I have to feed you. Open up.” You explained, twirling a bite-sized portion of the spaghetti around the fork and tapping against his lips until he opened his mouth for you.

You cooed and watched as he pulled the noodles with his teeth, his pink lips wrapping tightly around the utensil.

Hoping to mask you, not so surprising arousal, you turned back to gather up some more of the food as he chewed contently in front of you, seemingly unaware of the effect he was having on you.

“It’s really good, Y/N.” He complimented, a smile on his face as he opened his mouth for you again.

You giggled and shook your head as he swayed from side to side to an, undoubtedly, happy tune only he could hear.

It was clear he had miraculously regained his appetite and you could’ve relinquished the utensil so he could finish his dinner but as he gazed at you adoringly with his mouth agape, you found yourself becoming enamored with feeling needed, with being trusted. In that moment, you felt grateful that Arthur felt safe enough to allow himself to be this vulnerable around you and so, you continued feeding him until you were scraping around the plate for the last bite. 

As he savored the last bite, you found yourself laughing at the sight of pasta sauce on the corner of his mouth. You leaned over him and took a paper napkin, struggling to tear it from the roll and in the end, you managed to get a whole three-fourths of it, leaving the end piece still attached to the roll.

You shrugged and folded it once before wiping at the stain gently. You could feel his eyes on you and as you continued dabbing at his face, the curl of his lips widened until there as a toothy grin on his face.

Content with the fact that his face was clean was once more you made a move to moved back only to find Arthur’s hand grasping your wrist and holding you in place. Your eyes met his and you furrowed your brows as he brought his other hand and pulled the napkin away from your hold.

While maintaining eye contact, Arthur brought your index and middle fingers to his lips. His lips puckered repeatedly as he regaled you with soft kisses and murmured proclamations of his love for you.

In a move that made your breath catch in your throat, his lips parted to make way for your fingers and in seconds, his warm, pink tongue swirled around the digits.

You gasped and found yourself leaning forward to get a better look at him. The sight before you was enough to send every single one of your nerves into a frenzy. Arthur’s lips sealed tightly around your fingers and his eyes fluttered shut as he nipped at the soft flesh of your fingertips. A curse fell from your lips as he moaned and from the corner of your eyes, you noticed him fidgeting on the seat of the dining chair. A quick glance to his lap confirmed your suspicions and your mouth watered at the prominent bulge in his slacks.

You teased your way up his knee and towards his fly with your free hand, a smirk on your lips as his eyes snapped open the minute you arrived to your destination. With a playful tilt to your head, you squeezed him gently, your thighs rubbing together as he groaned around your fingers.

“That’s quite an appetite you have there, love. Need some more help?”

His eyes widened with excitement, the green barely visible in comparison to his blown pupils and you watched as his lips parted with a pop and he gently pulled your fingers out of their warm hiding spot. Arthur took the time to place a lingering kiss to the pads of your fingers and yet another curse fell from your lips as you watched a string of his saliva stretched from your fingers to his mouth until finally it snapped.

“Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from old tumblr account, ithinkimawriter. Comments and kudos are welcome.


End file.
